


If Only She Knew

by MaraChaos



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Incest, M/M, coarse language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraChaos/pseuds/MaraChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku and ChiChi are divorced, but that's okay; Goku has Gohan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only She Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I'm MaraChaos!
> 
> I am brand new to this site to please be patient with me! There will be errors. xD This is one of many works I will be posting. I apologize if the formatting is off! I can't get it to work the way I want it to for some reason. Anyways enjoy! Don't forget to review! 8D
> 
> I do not own nor profit from Dragon Ball Z or any of the series. This fanfiction is written purely for readers pleasure!

This Soncest is dedicated to Lunamaru. <3 ^_^

Why ChiChi tried to portray the Son family as whole and perfect even after the separation was beyond Goku, the woman had some serious issues to work out. They had decided to take some time apart when they realized they weren’t having sex anymore and nor did they want to. It wasn’t Goku whom initially wanted to stop being intimate with his wife, but after ChiChi continued to use it as a threat whenever he pissed her off, he’d reached the end of his tether. The Saiyan and his wife filed for divorce shortly after Goten was born, Goku had been there for the birth of his second son though he didn’t shower his wife with affection and love like he had when Gohan was born. 

When the divorce was settled and ChiChi moved out with her new man, a buff yoga instructor, Goku couldn’t help but smirk; the woman obviously missed his god like body. She had taken Goten with her, but Gohan remained with his father. Goku wasn’t overly concerned about dividing up the items in the household equally, all he’d truly cared about was keeping his eldest boy for himself; after all he was fucking him. 

Goku began a sexual relationship with Gohan when the boy was eight years old, the two fit and bonded so well that a deeper love was bound to bring them together. It was corny to think of it that way, and still very, very wrong, but Gohan had accepted becoming his father’s lover so Goku didn’t feel bad like he should have. When Goku and ChiChi were still together, she would tease him with no sex and all Goku wanted in return was to brag that he was fucking their boy almost every night. He refrained. He wasn’t going to stoop to her level and give her the opportunity to call him a pedophile, Goku didn’t see himself that way and neither did his son. He wasn’t human so therefore he didn’t feel obligated to abide by human laws and morals, besides the law couldn’t take his boy away from him, he would tear them all apart if they tried. 

Goku would have kept his youngest son also if ChiChi hadn’t thrown a hissy fit and caused a ridiculous scene, but then again he didn’t want to go through the process of raising another baby all over again, in his opinion he wasn’t very good at it. He’d say he’d done a good job raising Gohan but he also didn’t have to do most of the things ChiChi did for him as a baby and then a toddler. 

Life became bearable again when Goku and Gohan had moved into a new home and regained their privacy, Goku enlightened his son about everything he was taught and provided him with more love than any father was willing to give their son. 

Years later and Goku and his son’s bond was stronger than ever, the full Saiyan had conditioned his pretty little offspring well over time and now Gohan was a full grown, docile sex doll. Literally. Whenever, wherever Goku wanted it, Gohan would go down on his knees and perform for his hero, satisfying his father to the best of his abilities, those skills the demi possessed always resulted in a mind blowing orgasm. 

In Goku’s opinion, Gohan should feel honored to be his lover, yeah that’s right; it’s not common for a strong and strapping man like Goku to exist every day. Gohan should feel privileged to suck him off. Sometimes Goku would have the desire to come in his offspring’s mouth, and other times he rewarded him with a thick cock in his ass. 

Gohan loved getting fucked by his father; it was his favorite thing alongside training and delicious food. The demi would admit he did miss the frequent cooking of his mother though the sex was worth giving it up. He adored Goku in every way shape and form. Yeah, he’d give up the whole universe for him. Which was saying a lot. 

“Father…” Gohan voiced, trying not to tear the bed sheets as his father’s tongue invaded his anus, forcing in and out in a fluent motion. 

Goku’s eyes averted up to his son’s face, winking before diving in again and tasting his son for all he was worth, “You like that Gohan? Call me Daddy, you know how much I like that”

Gohan blushed bashfully, “But I’m… eighteen years old”

Goku chuckled, plucking his tongue from his son’s hole, leaving his son whining in protest, “So I guess you don’t want me to bounce you in my lap anymore either then?”

The tint on Gohan’s cheeks darkened a few shades, he certainly enjoyed that position; his thighs pressed into his father’s sides, his hands resting on Goku’s broad shoulders while his hero pushed him up and down on his pulsing meat. Kame, Gohan could never give that up. 

“Pl-Please Daddy… put your tongue inside me again” Gohan begged, using a softer more child like tone when he spoke.

Goku grinned, “Better… but I think you’ll enjoy my fingers a whole lot more ne?”

Oh was Goku right, as soon as he plunged two digits into Gohan the demi was verbalizing his approval rather loudly, squirming and pushing onto his fingers. 

Goku licked his lips as he too enjoyed the sight of his son whimpering and aching for him, his touch, “Mm yeah… good boy…” he murmured, leaning down and leaving a trail of attentive, wet kisses along Gohan’s abdomen, biting the most sensitive areas, all of which he knew perfectly well. 

Gohan growled into the pillow underneath his head as his father continued feeding his fingers into his tight passage, only able to take so much before he was slipping over the edge, spewing seed all over himself, “Aiieee! Dad!”

Goku licked up the mess made with a low hum, lastly sucking off the remainder oozing from his son’s cock, “You taste delicious Gohan” he purred. 

Gohan panted with a smile on his lips, always losing himself in a daze after coming for the first time in a twenty-four hour period. Especially when his hero was the one responsible for such a heavy orgasm, “Thanks…” he breathed, leaning upward and capturing Goku’s mouth in a searing kiss. 

Goku adjusted his body and pushed his son back down as he moved over top of him, returning the gesture with the added use of teeth. Gohan yelped when his bottom lip was pierced, though the noise was not a result of pain, but pure want, his heart palpitating so quickly it drummed against his lover’s chest. The young adult never knew what to expect when him and his father shared their moments of intimacy, Goku always seemed to surprise him with new and more aggressive sensuality. 

The older Saiyan broke the kiss first, regaining air in his lungs before spreading his son’s legs wide; he obviously couldn’t wait any longer to be captured in Gohan’s heat. Using only his spit to lubricate the younger Saiyan’s hole he scissors his fingers in and out for another minute before placing his tip at the demi’s entrance and thrusting in. 

The rise and fall of Gohan’s chest and the depths of his hues when they glazed over as his father’s cock sheathed inside him never ceased to please Goku. Gohan really was his, and always would be, nobody could make Gohan feel like he could, and he knew the younger Saiyan knew that too. 

Gohan turned his head and sunk his teeth into his own lip as he was pressed down into the mattress with each powerful buck of Goku’s hips, the two meeting halfway as the demi rolled his body forward. The headboard dented into the wall as they thrust in union together, howling, grunting, grinding, growling...

“Nhh! F-Fuck” Gohan groaned out, arching when his father took hold of his erect member and pumped it hard yet slow, doubling his pleasure. A sort of frenzy influenced Gohan whenever he was in a state of feeling really, really fucking good, and at that moment that’s just how he was feeling. 

The demi used Goku as support to bring himself up into his lap, wrapping his legs tightly around the well muscled figure making love to him, crying out as he felt his father’s balls nudge against his globes, breaching him fully. 

Goku smirked vividly, figuring it wouldn’t be too long until he had a young sex driven piece of flesh in his lap begging to be taken in that same familiar fashion. He took the lead again, his one large hand releasing Gohan’s cock before using both to take the round, rosy red cheeks of his son’s bottom into his palms, squeezing them as he bounced him up and down in his lap with ease. When his son began to attack his neck he let out a sound relatively close to a purr, knowing a mark would be left in place of the sucking and biting. 

“Dad, Dad, Dad, Daddy….” Gohan moaned as he retracted his mouth from the now marked spot on Goku’s skin, bracing himself even tighter against the other Saiyan, if that was even possible. Goku took his son’s repeated use of his title as a hint to take their sex to the next level, his form powering up. He brutally rammed himself inside of Gohan, gritting his teeth and sweating ever so slightly as he did so, listening to his son’s moaning alter to loud cursing and rambling, particularly when Goku struck home against his prostate. 

“D-Dad! I-I can’t take… I’m going to…!” the rest of Gohan’s sentence faltered as he came all over himself a second time, also splashing his father’s abdomen, a soundless cry emitting from his throat. It was as if the world had shattered around him and all coherent thought left him, the world a blur as Goku increased his thrusts in order to prolong the male’s orgasm. 

Goku reached his own orgasm a few minutes later as his son quivered and his hole clenched tightly around his shaft, his balls emptying into his son’s enticing warmth, 

“Kami Gohan!” Goku hissed his head lolling back as he sighed contently, feeling at ease and absolutely happy inside, though he’d never admit it.

He took his sweet time lifting his son off of his cock and setting him onto the mattress. “God it’s like your ass gets tighter each time” he mused, leaning down and kissing Gohan hungrily, his love said nothing in return, instead mimicking his lip movements. 

Both Saiyans, sated for the time being, separated after a long bask in the after-glow of their release, taking opposite sides of the bed and relaxing.  
Their blissful silence didn’t last long unfortunately…

“GOKU!? GOHAN!? YOU TWO HOME?” ChiChi’s high voice called throughout the Son home as she entered, judging by the painful volume of her voice, she had barged in through the back door. 

Gohan immediately sprung up and off the bed, scrambling to find a towel and then his pants while Goku seemed to be unaware of his ex-wife’s presence in his home. The demi gave his father an odd and slightly alarmed look before rushing off down the hall to his own bedroom to straighten himself out before greeting his mother. 

Goku began to chuckle when Gohan disappeared, simply covering himself with a sheet “If only she knew…” he muttered to himself.


End file.
